


Our other world

by L_Mirabella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Mirabella/pseuds/L_Mirabella
Summary: Wherein another world the warrior candidates live more as normal people, where there is no Eldian discrimination and no titans.All was normal until two characters remember a bit from their past.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice & Udo & Zofia, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Udo & Zofia (Shingeki no Kyojin), Udo/Zofia (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Our other world

~•°°•●•°°•~•°°•●•°°•~

»prologue«

…»that one dream«… 

'That day was one of the most joyful days I and my 'friends' had. I was walking in a quite modernized town surrounded with people that were wearing dresses,and coats. Some were wearing military uniforms some were dressed as average and quite old than what people wear nowadays. I was walking with a group, a lovely group it was, there was a woman who looked like she's in her early 20's ,wearing something military-like with a red band on her arms. Her black locks fit her well with the sleepy look she had.There were other people with us who were also wearing military clothes, a man taller than the female who's hair was slicked back toned with two different colours. Other than those people I was with people who looked like the same age as mine, one male and two females. The male who I was with was blonde with hazel orbs who's hair was quite disheveled, he seemed to be serious enough. For the females, there was one with dark brown locks and quite a hype look on her face,she seemed to look like a determined person—or someone who's kind of boisterous or maybe someone who would look like she'd like to boast about her accomplishments. Alas,the last female other than the brunette was someone who is also blonde but her shade's lighter than the blonde boy I was with. Platinum blonde or strawberry blonde? I can't really tell. Anyway, we were all walking with people older than us while we were eating ice cream inside a cone.

Us,the kids,finished what we were eating soon enough then stopped at one stall. I felt myself look at the food in front of the stall while I was holding a paper-bag-material. After that,I turned my head at the back,looking at a tall blonde male with hazel eyes. I felt myself look at him with that look people use when they wanted something as if I was doing puppy dog eyes.

Soon enough the kids,along with me were treated with different types of meals such as pizza and other meals I can't name that much. The day felt exquisitely pleasing.'

'The scenery immediately went black as I was shown a new view,a new setting. Now, I was sitting with the group from earlier, with the two females beside me and the older people from earlier were behind us though there were additionals such as an old man with a blonde beard who kind of looks like PewDiePie yet he had glasses and another blonde though he looked like he's in his teenage years. The black haired female who was with us was shaking the blonde girl who's hair was tied in a low ponytail. The girl seemed to be laughing as well as the brunette and the black haired woman.

We all looked very happy until the adults and the blonde boy we were with left leaving the teenager with me and the two girls.'

'The surroundings sound pleasant while we were listening to the distorted blonde in front of the stage while there were people performing shadow play at the back, talking about the history explaining what they call 'Titans'. The beat of the drums hit so loud amongst the other sounds we hear. I felt my heart beat so fast at the story being told in front of us. As if we were told a lie.'

...

...

...

'Were things we just heard were lies or were they the truth? I heard my mind say' 

...

...

...

'The events happened so quickly as a gigantic human appeared out of the stage, crushing people as he ate the blonde male who used to be talking in front. That monster was screaming as debri fell around. I felt my surroundings black out.'

'I felt myself being carried as my view got back. 

"Hurry,stand up!" I heard the teenager say as I heard the brunette female I was with say 'Zofia' in a questioning manner. I turned my head up, my glasses wasn't sitting on my face anymore and my peripheral view centered on a humongous boulder. My view was quite blurry yet I saw something—no,someone under it, the legs were bent in some sort of manner as I felt myself feeling hurt and my adrenaline rushing. 

"Zofia!" I heard myself call out the person underneath that huge rock containing other elements. So, that's her name. "Are you okay!" I asked her as I reached my hand out,taking action as the teenager told me not to and get out of the way of the crowd who were just starting to run towards my direction. I do know that the girl's feet is already under the ground yet I still felt like she's still alive in some way. 

I quickly ran to the girl named Zofia. Asking the teenager and the other female that's with us for help,telling them that Zofia's still alive. I felt people push into me as their feet soon met my face and my whole body. It felt as if I'm being stomped by a hoard of bulls.

'please...She's still alive—help me! It hurts!' I thought as my senses went numb and my vision darkened. '

~×~×~×~

"AHHHHHH!" A dark haired kid at the age of twelve screamed. Panting with fear as he sweated tremendously. He curled up as he hugged his knees,looking at his very own curled legs,hugging them tightly.

He felt himself cry,bringing his hand toward his face as he wiped the tears falling down his cheek. 

"It felt so real.." he said, as his hand travelled to his head, tugging his dark locks.

"It's not real right?" He asked himself,choking a bit as he heard footsteps increasing its volume. He panted a bit, laying his back on the bed rest,looking at the right to see the door of his bed room open.

A guy nearly in his forties went Inside his room with a concerned face.

"Udo, are you okay?" The guy asked.

"I-I don't think I'm f-fine,dad." Udo answered as he looked at the guy with a face mixed with fear and sadness.

The father walked towards the bed, sitting down next to Udo.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he patted the young boy at the back.

"I d-don't know. The d-dream felt so real..." He answered as his dad sushed him.

"It's just a dream,it won't hurt you...kid, whatever happened in it might reflect on your problems nowadays. Maybe you're just too stressed from school because you're taking it seriously." Udo's dad said, patting the young boy's back.

"You think so?"

"Yes,now go to sleep—you're too old already to go sleep in mom and I's bed." The father said,cracking a light joke as Udo smiled. Udo nodded,giving his father a quick hug as he lied down his bed while his father tucked the blanket over him. The young lad slipped his way to sleep sooner as he was enveloped with slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon, also have you guys read the latest chapter in Attack on Titan?


End file.
